1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor scrapers and particularly to those with short handles.
2. Related Art
Hand scrapers are a tool in common current use for removing floor covering such as vinyl tiles. These scrapers usually have a shaft with a cross mounted blade at one end. A manual snow pusher is an example of a large hand scraper. Smaller scrapers have a straight handle shaft, usually with a handgrip placed over the end opposite the blade. Such a typical structure in shown in FIG. 1 of the drawing. The blade is pushed hard to remove floor tiles or carpet parts adherent to the floor. This leads to difficulty in maintaining a grip on the scraper during use. Smaller scrappers are usually much simpler than the longer scrapers. A hand scraper is needed that is more reliable and sturdy.